Todo lo que quiero
by YnthPinkDahlia
Summary: AU - Sasuke se fue en visperas de navidad, Sakura recuerda los momentos a su lado. Es un songfic. Tiene unas referencias sobre el anterior. Felices Fiestas! :) One-shot


**Todo lo que quiero.**

Con nostalgia y alegría la chica recordaba al joven de cabellos azules que le alegro su estancia en la academia. Se encontraban en vísperas de navidad, la mejor época del año. Sakura se acerco a su ventana estilo balcón y tomo una caja pequeña de madera, al abrirlo no pudo evitar tener que contener las lagrimas.

**_Tu eres todo lo que quiero en esta Navidad,  
hay tantas memoria que quisiera yo guardar._**

Parecía recordar de manera perfecta lo sucedido en la noche de graduación, cuando de regreso a su casa iban caminando tomados de la mano…

**Flashback_**

_De regreso del baile, venia la pareja tomados de la mano, caminando tranquilamente bajo los arboles sin hojas, esa noche había una hermosa luna llena y el cielo estaba lleno de pequeñas estrellas._

_La chica se apoyo en el hombro de Sasuke y continuaron así hasta llegar a su casa. Todo era perfecto de nuevo, el silencio no era incomodo. De pronto sintió como Sasuke la ponía frente a el y en menos de un segundo se encontraban uniendo sus labios de manera gentil._

- _Tengo que decirte algo… y por favor, trata de mantener la calma. – dijo que el joven que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. _

- _Solo di lo que tienes que decir. – Sakura empezó a retener las lágrimas._

- _Mi madre se encuentra muy enferma y tengo que partir a verle antes que algo suceda… _

_Y temo que… - se vio cortado por la mirada fija de la persona que tanto ama._

- _Lo comprendo… - le dio la espalda y se abrió la puerta. – Probablemente no nos volvamos a ver. – cuando iba a cerrar el joven le dio una caja pequeña de madera, con un moño rojo y una carta que decía: "Feliz Navidad Sakura, gracias por devolverme la sonrisa."_

- _Se que nos volveremos a ver, no lo dudes. – Sasuke se retiro, volteo buscando la mirada de su amor pero solo se encontró con la vista de la puerta._

_La chica solo entro y se deslizo suavemente hasta encontrarse en el frio suelo y con una caja de madera en sus manos, en ese momento las lágrimas finalmente empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas._

**Fin del Flashback_**

Todo eso paso hace exactamente un año, ahora solo tenia recuerdos de lo que fue su mejor momento, cuando su sonrisa era sincera, cuando creía conocer la felicidad.

**_Sabes bien quien eres para mí,  
Quiero verte y sonreír._**

Sus familiares y amigos constantemente le preguntan constantemente que desea para navidad, ella se limita a decir lo que los demás desean escuchar: zapatos, ropa, joyería, pero eso no significaba nada.

Sakura empezó a hacer lo mismo, sus pensamientos los escribía en el cuaderno rojo que le fue entregado.

**_No quiero diamantes, ni zapatos de cristal,  
eres el mejor regalo que puedo esperar._**

Sakura sonreía al escribir pensando como seria la navidad si su deseo se hiciera realidad. Se fue a dormir y cuando despertó eran las siete del 24 de diciembre, no se levanto y decidió mirar su cama y pasar su mano por la sabanas.

**_Solamente me haría feliz despertar  
y encontrarte ahí para mí.  
Y es que ya no puedo más, no puedo esperar,  
te quiero tanto que hace llorar,  
mi corazón te extraña…_**

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, decidió levantarse y salir a caminar, sin darse cuenta hizo el mismo recorrido que esa noche, al pasar frente al parque no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver la felicidad de una pareja que pasaron a su lado tomados de la mano.

**_Quiero darte un beso y en la nieve recordar,  
cuando de la mano me tomaste al caminar._**

Recordó muy bien esa noche, cada palabra, cada gesto… Una lágrima escapó, inmediatamente se la limpio y emprendió su viaje de vuelta a casa, a esperar para la noche.

**_Sabes muy bien que soy para ti,  
eres todo lo que pedí para mi.  
Ya no puedo más, no puedo esperar,  
te quiero tanto que hace llorar,  
mi corazón te extraña…_**

Llego a la casa y tranquilamente entro, se dirigió a la cocina a ver en que podía ayudar pero no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke y su maldita promesa… Si se volverían a ver eso estaba muy difícil, no imaginaba si volvería a verle.

**_Si no regresas, Navidad no será igual,  
solo tristeza quedara…_**

Su madre se encontraba emocionada contándole lo que harían, Sakura se limitaba a asentir, ocasionalmente, si, no, tal vez.

**_Ya nada me interesa._**

Finalmente la noche llego, ella resaltaba a pesar de ser un vestido negro sencillo, tenia la atención de todos los invitados, algo que realmente no le hacia ningún interés.

Cuando no pudo soportar de disculpo diciendo que iría a retocarse, simplemente fue a la entrada principal, tomo su abrigo y se sentó en el sillón que se encuentra en el portal. Miro las estrellas un momento, cuando vislumbro una estrella fugaz, rápidamente pidió un deseo y cerro sus ojos, se apego mas al abrigo que traía y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Es difícil no dudar cuando no sabes mucho de esa persona… - dijo en voz alta, comenzó a reírse y no dejaba de repetir. – Esto solo me puede pasar a mí…

Todo volvió a estar en silencio, solo se oía la música y la alegría de quienes gozaban dentro de la casa, al parecer nadie noto su ausencia. Típico, puede pasar desapercibida sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso deja mucho que desear, quizás debería de socializar más pero… la única vez que lo hizo no termino bien… ¡Genial! Mas lágrimas, pensó…

**_Ya no puedo más, no puedo esperar,  
te quiero tanto que hace llorar,  
mi corazón te extraña…_**

- ¿Compones también? – dijo un joven que le extendió los brazos a Sakura.

- ¡Idiota! – se lanzo a los brazos y comenzó a darle pequeños puñetazos en el pecho a Sasuke quien se limito a abrazarla de manera reconfortante.

- Descuida lo merezco. – se separaron un poco y la sonrisa sincera se reflejaba claramente.

Ambos elevaron la vista al dulce cielo estrellado y vieron como los fuegos artificiales, iluminaban y llenaban de esperanza a cada persona que los veía.

Empezaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, cada uno pensando en millones cosa que decir, tantas explicaciones, pero al final el silencio gano y ellos decidieron dejar todo así. Probablemente hablarían después o se limitarían a sonreír como dos tontos mirando a la luna.

Sea cual sea la razón del porque nunca supieron nada del otro durante todo un año, en ese momento no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaban juntos que tendrían nuevos y mejores recuerdos, lo mas importante es que ellos se sincronizaron con sus pensamientos…

**_Tú eres todo lo que quiero esta navidad._**

Sasuke coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y le susurro sus sentimientos, depositándole un beso en la, visiblemente sonrojada, mejilla de Sakura, ambos continuaron su caminar.


End file.
